


Stargazing

by kitty_ray



Series: We love each other, no matter what life we're living [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Extremely short fic, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Klanceweek2k16, M/M, klance, this is actually not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_ray/pseuds/kitty_ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Finale: Stars/Flowers</p><p>He could look at the stars all night with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

From the balcony of his room, Lance could see the stars. They were strangely clear on this planet, and he was glad that the weather was cool enough to be outside. He sighed and leaned on the railing. 

This was a peaceful planet and was covered in different kinds of fauna and animals that Lance had never seen before. Then again, when you’re that far out in space, nothing would be familiar to you. The flower-like plants were taller than Shiro-towering over him by a good three feet-and the trees were ginormous. In fact, the ‘castle’ they were staying in was a tree. He was glad that Allura accepted the monarchy’s offer to stay in their home; his room was  _way_ bigger than the one back on the ship. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” 

He jumped, his hand going to his heart to still it. Next to him, Keith was smirking. His purple ears twitched as Lance exclaimed, “Keith! The hell are you doing?” 

“Seeing how well I am at sneaking up at people. This whole night vision thing is pretty handy. And these ears? They’re amazing.” He wiggled them to emphasis his point. “Plus, you’re pretty easy to scare.” 

Lance pouted before looking back up at the stars. Since Keith found out about his Galran heritage, he had been using it to his advantage more and more. It was handy in stealth missions, and Lance couldn’t deny that it was cute. 

“Shiro’s still scared.” Keith said suddenly. His ears were flat, and the purple that had once tinted his skin started to recede. “He doesn’t say it, but he doesn’t look at me the same way anymore.” He leaned onto the wooden railing. “I think me being half-Galra makes him remember things he doesn’t want to. I,” he looked down at his hands, “I try to make sure that I don’t look like this, but it gets harder everyday.” 

Lance watched as he almost completely transformed back, his ears staying. He reached out and touched them.  “He has to get use to it first. I don’t know what he’s been through, but it couldn’t be good. Give it time.” 

He nodded and leaned into Lance’s touch. “I’m gonna stay here tonight. You got the best bed.” 

Laughing, Lance pulled him into a hug. His eyes stayed on the stars as he said, “Fine, but  _I_ get to be the big spoon this time.” 

“No.”

He sighed. It was worth a shot.


End file.
